The Alliance or Run Away Fast!
by Daughter of the Black
Summary: Buffy is sitting in a graveyard, minding her own business, when she comes across one Lucien LaCroix. A Prequel to A Calling.


Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Forever Knight

Pairing-Buffy and LaCroix

Timeline: Pre FK, Pre Buffy/ Post Movie (Ignore the year issues. Just know that this is the timeline)

A/N: This is how Buffy and LaCroix met, also a companion to my Buffy Nick story. Hehe. Hope you enjoy. I know LaCroix is slightly OOC, but this is a comical story…so deal with it or get bent…Please.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Buffy twirled her stake as she sat on the headstone. She had pondered the epitaph for a moment before writing it off as silly.

_He was all rather bored with it and asked if death could speed it up before he got old._

Two weeks and she would be moving, moving from L.A. to some dinky town called Sunnydale. Oh dread, two hours on the freeway from Nieman Marcus, she would never be able to find any good leather boots.

She sighed and was about to call it quits, who would know she had cut out early. She was passing one of the mausoleums when she saw the light flickering in the open doorway.

"Oh, this can't be good," she sighed.

Gripping her stake ready to attack, she moved inside, nothing was disturbed, but the light was moving further inside, "This is so not my night."

Then she was plunged into darkness, "Crap."

A silky voice surrounded her, coming from nowhere and everywhere at the same time, "Who are you, Child?"

Buffy gulped, "Someone you shouldn't mess with, buster!"

"You're so young. You're blood is like a siren, calling me, crying to be tasted. You know why…don't you. Ah, yes, I can see it, you're hiding something, something dark and," she heard him inhale deeply, "…powerful."

Buffy licked her lips, "So, what of it."

His laughter echoed off the stone walls, "A hero in the living flesh…one of the. The Slayer."

Buffy shifted, searching the dark, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

He chuckled, "Oh, but I think you know exactly what I'm talking of. Do you have a name…Slayer?"

"Buffy."

"Lucien LaCroix the Nightcrawler, at your service. I would fight you, but even I can tell when to back down from a fight."

"Vampires aren't known for their brains…that's zombies."

"A comedian, all the better!"

Buffy heard scuffling from in front of her, and was blinded when the entire building was thrown into the light, "Could have warned me!"

Lucien smiled, "But, I'm a vampire, and vampires are evil."

Buffy scowled, "Oh shut up!"

He moved towards her, his pale features coming into sharp focus, his blonde hair almost white, "You're a pretty one, aren't you. Not that I have much in the way of comparing, but the other two slayers I have had the chance to meet, were far less enchanting, Miss Buffy."

Rolling her eyes, Buffy squared her shoulders, "So, if we aren't going to fight, what are we going to do?"

He smirked, "Make an alliance. A vampire and a Slayer, allied, dark and dark with a shadow of light. It would make quite the piece de resistance. What do you say, my dear?"

"Lucien LaCroix and Buffy Summers, not exactly catchy, but the advantages do seem enticing. As long as you don't get all sucky on me," Buffy scrunched her nose up at the thought.

Lucien bared his teeth in a smile, "I think that I can manage to control myself, I am hundreds of years old after all."

Buffy shivered, "Alright, but, uh, we have to do something about the wardrobe!"

Lucien glanced down at what he was wearing, a black pair of suit pants, and a black sweater, "There is absolutely nothing wrong with what I am wearing. You however, seem to be wearing an orange marshmallow!"

Buffy looked pointedly at his pants, "At least my pants aren't navy blue!"

Lucien looked down at his pants, "So I am, well, that's embarrassing."

"Don't worry, you're in safe hands. Now let's talk more about this alliance, what kind of perks. Do I get…Italian leather?"

He laughed nervously, "I have this sinking feeling that I just made a deal with a demon."

Buffy grinned evilly, but responded in an all too chipper voice, "Didn't you hear? I'm what the dark fears!"

The pair strolled off into the night, discussing what would be a very prosperous alliance that would last beyond its life expectancy.


End file.
